


The Difference in Normal

by Maidenjedi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-07
Updated: 2002-04-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maidenjedi/pseuds/Maidenjedi
Summary: Marita thinks about normal.





	The Difference in Normal

 

He'd lean in too far once or twice a day, and she'd hold her breath, half-hoping he was leaning in for a kiss and half-dreading that he was. Their eyes would lock and the world would literally stop spinning, they'd be the only two people in the universe, and then one of them would break the spell and things would return to some semblance of normal.

She remembered this while seated at Starbucks in Annapolis. Normal for them would have included running, guns, black oil, conspiracy.

She wondered for whom kissing was normal. People in movies where the girl-next-door blonde got the guy, people who weren't pawns in a global conspiracy? People for whom black oil was a substance for their cars, not an alien virus?

She watched as a man leaned into a blonde and kissed her, and envied them as they became the only two people in the universe.

The world stopped spinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project.


End file.
